His Immortal Heart (Damon Salvatore Fanfiction)
by OhSnapItzChloe
Summary: As Chelsea learns the darkest secrets of the so called 'innocent' town, her life is turned around completely. Damon Salvatore has been around a long time, and it seems like Chelsea has caught his eye; But will Chelsea fall for the mysterious, obnoxious and arrogant vampire despite his flaws? Will she have the strength to fight for everyone she loves, or will she fall?
1. Home Sweet Home

As I stood outside the entrance of the local grill, too nervous to enter. The sound of cars and young people in the distance chatting surrounded me. This was the place I had spent most of my time as a young girl, me and Elena used to come here everyday after school and eat and stuff our faces

Looking around Mystic Falls made me smile, the scenery had stayed the same for nearly 10 years. It was still the same old wonderful place it had always been. It felt quite weird, walking through the streets - everyone smiled and waved at me, which took me by surprise as I had thought everyone would have forgotten me - I was clearly mistaken.

Moving to England with my mum was torture, I had missed this place so much. Every moment I spent in England I felt as if there was something missing. I finally moved back after my mum re-married, I didn't like that I was leaving her in back in England, but I had no choice. But never the less, I was so excited about being here; I felt like I was home again, back where I belonged.

Elena knew I was coming back to Mystic Falls, I had called her almost every day until I left, she too was more than excited that I'd be returning - we've always been best friends, I had missed her so much. The worst thing about today was that she was going to meet me in the Grill with God knows who, and I hated being center of attention... I wasn't the most confident person, I was extremely clumsy under pressure.

I looked at myself in the Grill window, pulling my huge grey jumper into place and letting one side fall off my shoulder. I scrunched my hair with my finger tips, trying to keep my curls into place before inhaling the crisp fresh air and opening the large green door to the Grill - my stomach was churning in excitement, I felt so sick.

Calm down, everything will be okay.

I carefully walked inside, making sure I didn't trip over my own feet; which is what normally happens in a situation like this. It was only 8pm but the lighting in the bar made the atmosphere seem much later. The Grill hadn't changed much, the maroon wallpaper still covered the walls and the small wooden tables were scattered about, the only thing that had changed was the bar, it was much bigger and made the whole room seem much more welcoming.

I looked to see Elena there at the bar and some people which I didn't recognise. Luckily, none of them were facing me so they didn't see that I'd arrived. I suddenly changed my mind and turned around, this was all too much for me. I wasn't normally this shy but the occasion was really quite overwhelming. I started to walk out when someone lightly grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Chelsea? Oh my God, I didn't know you were coming back today, Elena never told me!" Jeremy, Elena's brother shouted before pulling me in for a huge hug.

A part of me was happy to see Jeremy, I hadn't seen him or his sister since their parents funeral. He smelled just the same as he used to, all our memories together came flooding back to me. The other part of me was nervous knowing that I now had to go and speak to everyone.

"Aw Jer, I've missed you! Elena might have wanted it to be a surprise" I said to him, examining his young face. He hadn't really changed, except growing tiny facial hair and his voice had got deeper. He'd always been a good looking boy, but he was too caught up in his own little world.

"Were you going to leave? I think Elena is over there, she's waiting for you" He informed me.

"Yeah I know..." I trailed off, looking down at my combat boots, sliding my feet closer together in embarrassment.

"Nervous?" He asked, before I could answer he slid his arm around my shoulder, "C'mon, it'll be fine - I'll walk you over, you finally get to meet Elena's boyfriend" He winked at me, he started to lead me to the bar. I was surprised that nobody had noticed me yet, I was glad though.

"Jer, maybe you shouldn't come over" I mumbled, looking unsure, stopping at one of the pool tables. He turned to face me

"Why?" He questioned raising a brow

"Because you need some deodorant, you stink" I teased, fanning my hand across my nose.

"Oh yeah, I see your jokes haven't improved" He said, trying to look not at all impressed - but as soon as I looked him straight in the eye we both burst out laughing.

"Let's go" he said, squeezing my shoulder twice. I let out a sigh, finally walking to the bar, before I even managed to get there I heard that oh so familiar squeal - Elena. I looked up to see her walking over with her arms open to welcome me, I rushed into them quickly and squeezed her tight.

"I've missed you so much" we said in unison, then we both looked at each other and started to giggle.

"Oh Chelsea, you need meet my boyfriend! You'll love him" she exclaimed, a grin spread across her olive coloured face, making her eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. I nodded, walking over to see two beautiful men sitting on bar stools - I didn't know which one Stefan was, so I waited to be introduced.

"Chelsea, this is Stefan Salvatore" She said with a bright smile

"Stefan this is Chelsea my best friend" She explained, gesturing her hand at each of us.

Jesus, could Elena pick them! Stefan really was a looker, golden brown hair and pale skin. So who was the other boy, looking at me? Stefan smiled and waved his hand. "I've heard so much about you Chelsea, it's nice to finally meet you" he said, with an even bigger smile.

"It's lovely to meet you too Stefan, Elena goes on about you so much I feel like I already know you" I said sarcastically, I felt a slap against my shoulder. Elena let out an embarrassed laugh before looking at Stefan and biting her lip.

Jeremy smirked and gave me a quick high five, he gave me the kind of look to say 'I'm so glad your back'.

"Right now this is Damon, Stefan's brother" She said gesturing toward him . Wow, dark black hair and bright blue eyes? Now this boy was beautiful. He gave me a flirtatious smirk

"Hello, Chelsea" he said, raising a bourbon to me before gulping it down like a shot. He likes to drink too? I was definitely impressed.

"Hi Damon" I said, smiling at him.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked me, before lowering his eyes in a highly seductive way while examining my face. Before I could even answer Elena snapped

"No Damon, don't start her drinking already; she'll never stop" She then winked and turned to sit on Stefan's lap. I laughed and turned to see Jeremy but he was down at the pool table, having fun - I wasn't going to disturb him. Damon pulled up the bar stool and tapped the top. I reluctantly sat down.

The oak bar felt warm on my arms, it felt amazing to be back here again.

"What would you like?" Damon asked me, finally looking away from me and to the drinks, all stacked up behind the bar.

"Um, I can't get served here... Can I?" I questioned Damon.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem" He told me with a slight smirk and confidence in his voice. I looked through all of the drinks carefully before making a decision.

"I'll have a bourbon, please" I said looking back to Damon.

Damon looked quite taken back by my choice of drink, but his face quickly returned to a smirk again, almost as if i'd impressed him.

"Stefan, do you want one?" I turned to him and asked, avoiding looking at Elena. "Yeah sure" He replied, stroking his hand through Elena's hair, I finally looked at her. Her face was scrunched up in a pout

"What about me?" She asked, crossing her arms like a little child not getting their way.

"You'll be on the floor" I said with a little laugh, sliding one of the drinks in front of me that Damon had ordered across the bar to Stefan, he drank all of it in an instant.

She looked around me to talk to Damon, I could tell she had a little plan to get me back.

"See Damon, I told you she was like you; a complete dick" I gasped and looked at Damon to see his reaction, he acted as if it was a compliment and we clinked our glasses together

"To being dicks" he said before downing his drink, I copied. I wondered how he got the alcohol for me? I shrugged my thoughts off and felt the warm liquid burn my throat

Damon ran his hand quickly through his hair, and I managed to catch a glimpse at the huge ring on his finger. I saw a similar one on Stefan's earlier. One word shot into my head. Vampire.

So all that Elena told me was true? Damon and Stefan were both vampires. Part of me thought she was joking when she had told me. But now I really did believe her. Was I afraid? Well, what do you think?

"Everybody!" Elena sang as she stumbled out of the back entrance of the Grill, raising her hands up lazily in the air. I hadn't seen my best friend in ages, I had every right to get her drunk; Besides, the best side of her was the drunk side.

"Rock your body!" I shouted back at her, we both carried on doing little dance moves and sang along to the Backstreet Boys song we could no longer hear.

Having fun with Elena, kind of made me forget about vampires. Emphasis on 'kind of', seeing as they were there all night. Every time I looked at either of the brothers, so many emotions ran through out my head. I guess being in their company for 5-6 hours did ease the tension slightly. But still, I was so confused. I didn't know what to think.

"Everybody, rock your body right, Backstreets back alright!" We both sang at one another, then burst out into hysterics.

Anyone would mistake our voices for dying cats, the sound of my own voice made me cringe. The cold breeze swept through my dyed red hair, it was nice to be out in the open and plus, if Elena was sick then I wouldn't have to clean it up. Elena stumbled and fell over, making a slurred grunt but then continued laughing at herself. I chuckled at her, she was too much of a light weight.

Before I could reach Elena, Stefan was already there with his vampire speed helping her up from the ground. Whoa, I really was going to have to get used to this.

"Come on, you're coming back to mine, your Aunt Jenna would kill you if she saw you like this" Stefan said sweetly to Elena, picking her up and carrying her in his huge well built arms.

That's another thing, vampire strength. Definitely would not like to have a wrestling match with either of the Salvatore boys.

"No, no I can't" Elena whimpered, "Chelsea is supposed to be staying at mine, she can't go home"

Stefan turned to look at me and said

"Why can't you go home?" For probably the 83rd time of the night Elena interrupted me

"Shut up Stefan, it's a long story - can she not just stay at yours?" Or at least I think that's what she said, her voice was too muffled by Stefan's chest to clearly understand.

"Yeah Stefan shut up" I heard Damon mock Elena from behind me, his voice made me shiver inside - there was something about him that just wasn't right.

Stefan just rolled his eyes at his brothers attitude before saying to me "Yeah that's not a problem"

"Are you going to carry her all the way home? Do you want me to call a taxi or something?" I asked him, then I realised how stupid I'd just sounded. He was a vampire, he didn't need a taxi.

I mentally gave myself a round of applause for the dumbest comment I'd ever made. I guess being a vampire and carrying a human is like carrying a shopping bag for them. I just kept forgetting, they were so... Normal.

"That won't be necessary" Damon's voice closer to me than before, his breath tickling my ears. I didn't even managed to look at him before he grabbed my hand, and within seconds we were at the front of his house. What the hell just happened to me, did I just fly here?

I must have been standing there with the most confused expression on my face because Stefan let out a sly laugh at me. He unlocked the door to his home, the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. Damon rushed to the door after Stefan had carried Elena through, holding it open for me. I gasped as I saw the inside, it was absolutely magnificent.


	2. Getting To Know Them

"You like?" Damon asked in a funny accent wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Normally, I'd look at him with a weird reaction but I was too memorized by his huge Tudor like house to even think of a reaction. The outside looked wonderful but the inside was even better.

The house had a warm atmosphere to it, it was quite dark but the fire burning away manged to light up the room. Everything looked so expensive and delicate like antiques, there were so many different hallways and passage ways to explore; it was definitely my kind of house.

Without paying any special attention, I removed my shoes and pushed them to the side of the huge door I had just walked through. I was still paying close attention to all of the detail that surrounded the house, ever since I was younger I wanted to live in a place like this. I was forced back to reality as Damon harshly slammed the door.

"You don't have to take your shoes off you know" Damon told me, his eyes scanned for what I was looking at. I just sighed and ignored his comment.

Did he not realise how lucky he was to live in a house like this? You'd have to be a multi-millionaire to afford such a luxurious house. I soon realised that Stefan and Elena were no longer in sight.

I started to panic slightly, what if Damon was going to kill me and drink all my blood until I was bone dry? The dread and sickness rose in my stomach again, I could feel myself getting light headed. Inhale and exhale, I told myself.

"Come and sit down?" Damon asked me, although it was more like an instruction. He walked over to the enormous red couch and flunked himself down onto it. He spread his arms around the top of the seat and stretched his head backward, letting out a deep sigh.

I followed him, sitting down quietly next to him; keeping myself all hunched together, I felt quite uncomfortable alone in his presence.

"W" Is the only letter I managed to get out before Damon answered my unspoken question.

"Stefan has taken Elena to bed and no, I'm not going to drink your blood" He turned to me with a dark smirk and narrowed eyes, I'll admit that he did look very sexy but on the other hand there was something really quite scary about the way he was.

I made an 'O' letter with my mouth, deciding not to think or speak about anything vampire related, to save myself the awkward and painful conversation.

"So you don't have any questions?" Damon asked me, looking slightly confused. What was I going to do? Scream and run shouting 'vampire' throughout all of the town? I don't think so. I could just about hear Elena being sick into the toilet, it made me grimace.

"Fine" Damon spat at me, "If you're not willing to talk, I'll just tell you anyway - that'll save all of us a hell of an explanation when you end up getting the wrong idea" He took a deep breath and proceeded to continue.

"Me and Stefan are vampires, I know you know because Elena has already told you. My dear Stefan is the do gooder and drinks the blood of the poor little wildlife animals where as I, the better looking and all round better brother, drink human blood. We have rings to keep us from burning in the sunlight and we can't enter a house without being invited in. We can also compel humans, making them do whatever we ask and we can get inside peoples heads if we concentrate enough" He turned his head toward me, he looked almost as if he was staring straight through me.

"Anything else? You might as well ask, I'm not going to lie to you" He said smugly, looking down to twist the large ring on his finger. All round better brother? Vain much?

When I first met him, I'd never thought he was going to be so cocky and arrogant, it really was off putting. The heat from the fire was starting to warm me up from the cold, I pushed my thoughts aside and began to rub my hands together, contemplating a question to ask.

"Are you going to hurt me or Elena, or will Stefan for that matter?" I asked with a serious tone, praying to God the answer would be no. I tried to mentally make a quick plan if the answer was yes, but in the end I just gave up - He was a vampire, he could kill me in seconds if I even so much as tried to escaped.

"No, Stefan loves Elena, he'd never do anything to hurt you or her... Like I said, he doesn't drink human blood. I don't really tend to feed fresh off of a human, I keep blood bags in the freezer. I mean, I could never hurt Elena and you're her best friend, you seem alright. I don't have an intention of hurting you either" He admitted.

He looked at me with nothing but seriousness, I really did believe him. I started to feel relaxed but then a voice from the back of my head was screaming 'Why aren't you scared? he's a fucking vampire!'

I looked around cautiously, trying to take my mind off of the fact that I was in the home of two blood sucking immortals. But what if they kill me in my sleep? No Chelsea, shut up. I shook my head, literally trying to shake the thoughts away. Damon looked at me with slight concern

"I'm not going to kill you Chelsea" He stretched his arm to reach my cheek, and brushed it gently with the back of his cold fingers.

"You have my word" The corners of his mouth curled up almost sympathetically as he dropped his hand.

Elena had told me that when a vampire gives you their word, they mean it. It's like a grand promise to them and they try their very hardest not to break that promise. After what both Elena and Damon had told me, I decided to trust what he said. If Elena could go out with a vampire then there is no exact reason why couldn't I learn to live with who they are. Elena explained to me she was scared when she first found out, so I guess my feelings are natural.

"Okay, I believe you. But I'm going to bed now, so goodnight Damon" I said, giving him a big smile. I forced myself up off of the rather comfy sofa, I stood for a moment. I turned to him to speak.

"To your left, take the staircase, 4th door on your right" He said with sly smile. Was it interrupt Chelsea night? Jeez.

I began to walk away, dodging in and out of the chairs and tables to reach the stair case.

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked him, without looking at him; still rushing my way over to the stairs. "Doing what?" He asked, obviously knowing what I was talking about.

"You know what, Damon. Stop creeping into my thoughts" I said, my reply dripping with annoyance.

"Goodnight Chelsea" he raised his voice slightly, I didn't even have to look at him to know he was grinning proudly to himself. I made my way up the stairs, following the instructions Damon had told me.

I opened the wooden door to see the room I was staying in. I switched on the light and looked my surroundings; A single bed, a wardrobe, a lamp, a bedside table and a few old paintings that hung from the magnolia walls. I took my shorts and tights off, leaving only my top to sleep in. I slung my unwanted clothes to the side of the small room and dived into bed, wrapping the bedsheets completely around me.

I looked at my phone; 1;42am I slid the device under my pillow and began to doze off, trying not to think about the fact I might not be waking up in the morning.

_"Hello Elena, hello Chelsea. How lovely to finally meet you!" The words were said in a strange English accent. I opened my eyes to find myself in complete and utter darkness, I turned to suddenly see Elena at my left side and an young man standing in front of both of us, grinning with pride._

_"Chelsea?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyebrows in surprise. It was almost like there was a spotlight on all three of us. I didn't reply, I was too busy wondering what was going on, I just looked at her in confusion. This must be a dream, I was at the Salvatore house - asleep. I pinched myself, trying to get out of this weird situation._

_The man in front of us just laughed. I studied his appearance, he had blonde hair and pale skin, his lips were bright red and were pursed after he'd finished laughing. Well, I was glad he was getting a kick out of this. If this was all a dream then why was I thinking so much? Everything just felt so real._

_"So I'm guessing that you're wondering why you're here so let me tell you" He began, he sounded a bit like Damon earlier. Another smile arose to his lips as he started to study my best friend._

_"You Elena, are the doppelganger; a supernatural being, but you already know that; And so do you Chelsea, in fact Elena told you when telling you all about vampires, didn't you Elena?" He asked, his bright blue eyes began to shine as she gulped._

_He turned to me and bit his lip, raising his eyebrows._

_"Now you Chelsea, you have no idea what you are do you?" I could see the entertainment in his eyes, he liked the fact he knew something that I didn't. I shook my head, too scared to say anything. How would he know Elena was a doppelganger? I'd never seen this man in my life and suddenly he knew everything - it was all seeming a bit too realistic for my liking._

_"You're great grand father Sydney - on your father's side, was in love with a vampire - her name was Clara. In fact, they both were deeply in love with one another. You see, your great grand father was great friends with a very powerful witch, her name was Gretel. _

_She put a spell over him, which made his blood heal and bring vampires back to life. Human blood does keep vampire's alive, but if they die; a stake through the heart, burnt alive or anything worse - you could put the blood your great grand father had, in their blood stream and they would come back to life. Or even better, if a vampire drank all of the blood, they could never die... Even a steak through the heart would merely make a scratch" He looked at me, hoping I'd catch on._

_"So he had a spell cast on his blood, so that if Clara ever died; while he was still alive he could bring her back?" Elena questioned, understanding the story. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him._

_"Yes. You're grandfather died and in the end so did Clara." He stated. "But there has to be a balance in nature - which is why you, Chelsea, cannot be healed by vampire blood as it is the other way around, the only effect vampire blood has on you is if you die with it in your system, which is then when you'd become a vampire. The blood runs in your system..."_

_"And I want it" He demanded. Within seconds he was away from me, tilting his head to the side and let a horrifying smile tug at his lips._

_"I want both of you, if I drain your blood Elena, then I can fuel a whole army of hybrids, my own race, can you imagine that?" He asked rhetorically while reaching out to her and groping her chin fiercely, looking into her dark brown eyes. " And Chelsea, if I drain yours then I'll never ever die, not even dessication will destruct me" He winked at the both of us and let go of Elena's chin._

_"You tell your little boyfriends that I'll be in contact soon, if they don't follow orders ,well, let's just say everyone you love will be no more" He threatened._

_He started to walk away, my heartbeat started to slow down. I could feel the sweat dripping on my forehead out of panic. I turned to see Elena, but she was no longer there. In a split second, the man was in front of me again. _

_This time his fangs were completely visible; red veins started to spread under his eyes and he pushed his teeth into my neck as deep as he could, the pain was unbearable, I couldn't even find the energy to scream that it drained me that fast. I just wanted to cry._

_I stopped and stood there. There was nothing I could do, I was going to die. I felt some my blood trickle down my shoulders and down my back. My whole body turned to numbness and I felt completely empty, I fell to the floor, not feeling the impact._


	3. Rescued

"Chelsea, Chelsea wake up"

"Chelsea you need to wake up"

My eye's burst open and my body shot up. I was gasping for air continually, I felt like I'd been held under water for too long. My grey top was absolutely drenched and I could felt it cling to my body uncomfortably. I felt so dizzy and sick. I wanted to cry and felt so overwhelmed.

"Chelsea, oh my god" I heard a familiar voice speak to me. I saw Damon kneeling down beside my bed with a wet towel in his hands and a saddened and worried look appearing on his face.

The light was on in the room and so was the hallway light, there was something wrong. He wiped a wet piece of hair from my forehead and tried to find the words to speak.

"D-do you know what just happened?" He mumbled to me. I shook my head slightly and sniffled, I didn't know what was happening to me. I'd just woken up from the most horrifying dream. I didn't know whether I wanted to sleep or not, I just didn't want to think about anything.

"Both you and Elena were screaming, exactly at the same time. Me and Stefan rushed to see what was wrong with both of you. You started crying and Elena was talking about things we couldn't understand. Then she woke up and started crying, she's too scared to talk. When I came to check on you, you started having a nose bleed and your neck started bleeding really badly. We can't figure out what's happened." He told me, dabbing my neck.

As soon as he touched the painful wound, it all came together; all the pieces fell into place. Damon said vampires could get into people's heads, that's exactly what the vampire in my 'dream' was doing.

My eyes widened in terror and I pulled my legs up to my chest, backing away from Damon. If that vampire hurt me so could Damon. I thought of the man I'd seen and how much he terrified me, his face was most likely going to haunt me forever.

Damon looked at me intensely, his his brows knitted together almost as if he was reading my mind. All of a sudden, his jaw dropped and one word slipped out.

"Klaus"

I stood in front of the expensive looking bathroom mirror, poking at the two perfect little hole marks in my neck, they were faded from the amount of thick powder I'd applied to them, attempting to make it less noticeable. I looked at the tanned, green eyed, brown haired girl staring back at me in the mirror, I sighed at my appearance.

The only thing I'd bought back to Mystic Falls was money... I didn't have time to collect anything else. Elena had lent me one of her characterless strappy tops, along with a light blue pair of skinny jeans and a black cardigan.

I looked presentable, my brown hair hung at my elbows and seemed extra straight this morning. I could still see the big black bags which hung from beneath my eyes, my thoughts got the better of me so I could hardly sleep last night - I was too busy panicking whether I was seriously going to be killed while I slept.

One of the many doors in the Salvatore household whipped open and I could faintly hear both the boys talking in anger to one another. I decided to open the door the tiniest bit and listen to the conversation - eavesdropping, I know it's a bad habit, but eventually one day it will come in handy.

I looked through the tiny gap in the door, it was almost sunset and the lights were off, but i could just about manage to see a shadow of Stefan and Damon in one of the rooms on the opposite side of the hallway, I pressed my ear to the gap and began to listen...

"Damon, this is Klaus we're talking about! Why are you being such a dick? Don't you think you're being a bit harsh!?"

"How can you say that Stefan? You've invited both Elena and Chelsea to live here. Don't you think that's a bit over the top? I mean, okay I'm fine with Elena - but you don't even know this Chelsea girl, can't she just go back to England and save us all this trouble of protecting everyone? I mean, you're making them move in so you can look after Elena and I get to look after the other one"

"How can you be so selfish? She's Elena's best friend, Damon. She can't go back home, things went wrong for her there. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. Other people have problems too. I'm sorry that there's been a interference with getting you're beloved Katherine back, but there are much more important things to deal with right now"

"You don't even realise how long I've waited for Katherine Stefan, do you? I loved her first, infact I've been in love with her for over 140 years. Just because she chose you in 1864 does not mean she will again. I'm not going to let anyone get in my way, you my dear brother can look after Elena - but Chelsea, the lodger. I'm not going to look after her. I am not a babysitter, I have better things to do with my time than look after helpless little girls."

"You know I can't do this without you though, I'm your brother. Help me out Damon, please. I'll do anything"

"No, I've had enough of looking after everyone. I looked after Elena to help you out, now you're expecting me to look after her friend? Does it look like I want to help people? No. Exactly.

I understand that Elena is your girlfriend, but Chelsea... What do we look like, a hostel? Elena told me she wasn't very well off and she doesn't really have anywhere to go, but how many times am I going to have to drum it into you and your girlfriend's thick heads. I. Don't. Care. - And anyway, what was so bad about England? Why did she come here? Aw, what did she fall out with her parents? Did daddy not give her some money for shopping? Diddums! There's no good enough explanation so I suggest you compel Elena to convince her to go back to England so I don't have do protecting duties. I will not let anything, Stefan, get in my way. Especially not a fragile human. Understand?"

"Damon... Chelsea can't go back to England, you don't understa-"

"And I don't care!"

"Did Elena even tell you what has happened to Amber? Did you even consider why Chelsea suddenly came back? Sh-"

I slammed the door, making my presence known. Fury started bubbling in my veins, who did Damon Salvatore think he was? He had absolutely no right to talk about me like that. I started rushing down the stairs, I nearly tripped due to the tears clouding my eyes.

I needed to get out of this horrid place. It was obvious I was unwanted, well - more than obvious; the words were practically rammed down Stefan's throat how badly Damon despised the presence of me. Last night Elena had given me the 'looks can be deciving' and 'not everything is what it seems' talk about Damon, but me being naive let it go through one ear and out of the other. I thought that everyone deserved a chance. But clearly, he didn't.

As I got to the front door of the house, a familiar figure rushed out in front of me.

"Chelsea I-" He mumbled, trying to conjure up an explaination.

"Save it Damon, I don't want to hear it" I scolded him, shoving past his huge figure.

The cold hit me like immediate daggers being thrown at my body from all directions. I tried to distract myself thinking about the main reason I was out in this terrible weather. The brightness of the sky began to fade quickly as I walked aimlessly around Mystic Falls.

The feeling of hopelessness and depression lured through out my body, I didn't want to go back to the house, I didn't want to see Damon - I didn't want to see anybody. I wanted to be on my own, and clearly that would be best for everyone really wouldn't it.

I found myself in an old abandoned park, the swings were rusty and everything looked completely untouched. It was like one of them horror movie moments, when you see creepy old children's apparatus moving loudly in the wind. The thought made me shiver.

The light snap of a twig made my head abruptly turn, it was probably nothing - but you always had to be cautious. I started to walk out of the unused park, the place was really giving me the chills. I took a deep breath, relieved my feet had been able to move fast enough to remove me from the park.

All of a sudden, my mouth was clamped with someone's hand. The person covering my mouth pushed me back into them, from what I could feel it was a man. Panic buzzed through my body, I was completely frozen. I didn't have a plan, I couldn't get out of the hurtful position I was being held in either.

My pleading cries for help were muffled by the gloved hand, my eyes were desperately scanning the area to make myself draw attention too something, but the street was completely dead. I felt a light injection in my arm, I could feel my body go limp and my eyes were urgently fluttering to stay open. But before I could do anything, I had fell to unconsciousness.

I felt as if all the energy had been completely sucked out of me. I didn't even want to open my eyes to see where I was, but my inner curiosity forced me to take a peek. The room was dark, only a dim candle alight. The walls were dirty and the smell of dampness lingered through out the room.

I was tied to a metal chair with tape strapped around my mouth. Out the corner of my eye I saw my blood being drained into bags, I was mortified but my face couldn't show it, that would take energy - something which I had none of. My vision was doubled and the whole room was spinning, I felt extremely drunk. I tried to keep my breathing normal, and not make any noise.

Heavy footsteps full of horror made their way up to the room. I put my brain into gear and closed my eyes, pretending to still be knocked out. The door flung open and within seconds I could feel someone standing in front of me, I tried my hardest to contain the terror I felt.

I kept my breathing ordinary, but it wasn't fooling the figure. A strong and painful slap was planted right across my face, my eyes watered with pain, shock and fear.

The masculine figure tilted my chin upwards to face him. His eyes were fully black and a growl escaped his lips. He smiled a devilish smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, it was one of them smells you recognised from old men trying to talk to you in a bar late at night - not at all attractive.

"Finally, you're awake sweetheart" He looked at me, almost admiring my figure. He licked his lips and planted a hard kiss onto my cheek, his lips stayed settled there longer than they should have been. I squirmed, rocking my body back and forth; trying with every piece of strength in me to escape, but it was no use. A tear slid down my cheek, I felt helpless.

"I'm sorry, is this hurting you?" He asked sarcastically, while ripping the tape instantly from my mouth. The sensation made me feel queasy, it was like waxing your face.

"Let me out!" I yelled at him, a crack appeared in my voice displaying the worry and discomfort. I shook myself once more, hoping that now I could talk, I could be able to magically break free of the grasp of the chair, but knowing my luck I wasn't strong enough. I let out a shudder of fear. He just bit his lip and smiled, shaking his head.

"Who are you?" I whispered, afraid now my common senses had kicked in.

He sensed the tension in my voice, his eyes lit up in a playful manner - showing he felt more powerful knowing I was frightened of him. The corners of his mouth turned up into a neat smirk.

"I, am Felix" he pressed. Walking toward me and lightly trailing a finger up my arm and onto my face. "I work with Klaus" He told me. Klaus, that's who Stefan and Damon were talking about wasn't it?

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, watching his perfectly formed dark face turn from cocky to irritated.

"You know full well what we want from you" he shouted at me, "Don't play dumb, it's not a great look on you"

"How about don't tell me what to do" I commanded him, this only made him more agitated. He walked up to me with an expressionless face and and a venomous glare in his dark eyes, they right pierced into mine. I just looked at him, trying to hide my fear.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you? Klaus isn't here, but if I kill you, then I'll be able to drink the rest of your blood, he'll have enough" He looked at all the blood bags beside me and shrugged casually, then returned to his dangerous stare.

His hand surrounded my neck, squeezing it as hard as he could. The suffocation was horrifying, I began to choke. His fingernails gouged into my neck, I could feel the blood flowing down from the cuts.

He looked at his fingers in amazement, the blood almost had him in a trance. He smiled in great disbelief. I screamed as loud as I could possibly manage, my head was already hurting so much. He finally launched himself at me, the familiar fang feeling dipping into my neck... Sucking the life out of me.

"No!" I repeatedly protested, until I began to cry again. I felt my head tip back and my eye close, this was the end. My brain shut everything out, I vaguely heard what sounded like a door slamming open.

It felt like Felix's mouth had been ripped from my neck, the pain started to ease - making my whole body drop with relief. I pushed my eyes to open and there, stood the last people I expected to see. Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

I could see Stefan's raging gaze right into Felix's eyes as he plunged the stake through his heart. Felix's body slumped down onto the cold hard floor, making a huge thud sound. I felt like I was having another nightmare, I couldn't really take anything in. Instead I decided to close my eyes once more, I felt so tired I just wanted to sleep.

I instantly felt myself being cut free from the chair and lifted into someone's arms. I locked my arms around them, nuzzling my face into their neck. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to sleep. My head softly bumped into something, "ouch" I muttered, looking up to the person carrying me.

"I'm sorry" Damon said under his breath, I couldn't help but think he was talking about something else. He pulled my body in closer to his, being extra careful not to damage my body anymore.

I felt myself being put into a car, my head fell back and hit the seat. My whole head was spinning and nausea remained in every inch of me. I felt Damon carefully push in my seat belt, then make sure I was strapped in properly.

Within a few seconds, the car started and we began to drive. I didn't know where we were going, and I sure as hell didn't care. I just felt so thankful that I'd gotten out of that hell hole.

Despite what Damon had said, I still really owed him one. He'd saved my life, even though he'd sworn he wouldn't protect me. I felt so confused and out of the loop, but I was absolutely positive on one thing; I was definitely going to thank him.

I just had to wait until I felt normal enough to speak - or even function for that matter. I smiled at myself, feeling Damon's cold hand tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

After several minutes, the car came to a halt.

"Finally home" I heard Stefan say, letting out a sigh of comfort. A pain started to flow through my head, it felt like I'd smashed my head through several glass windows. My whole body began to give in, and with that, everything went completely blank.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my pillow and pulling the covers in closer around me, I was so warm and cosy. I felt brightness of the sunshine spread across my face, I didn't even want to open my eyes. I just felt happy that I escaped from Klaus' little plan last night - Well, I didn't escape. I was rescued. By Stefan. And Damon.

I could only feel a slight pounding in my head, but that was probably from being hungry and the loss of blood. Looking at the sunshine would probably kill me, my brain would most likely explode from pain and I'm not even a vampire.

"Stop stealing the duvet, just because you're human doesn't mean you can have all of it" A teasing voice came from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, shooting up and tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor.

My now wide open eyes took in the sight of Damon's semi naked body sprawled lazily across the bed. He grinned down at me and laughed at my clumsiness. I looked down at myself, I was only wearing my underwear and Elena's white strappy top I had on yesterday.

"Why the fuck are we in the same bed? And anyway, what do you mean that I was stealing all of the duvet, you're a vampire - you don't need the warmth" I screamed at him, Damon and I had slept in the same bed, both wearing hardly any clothes - this certainly wasn't the most pleasing thing to wake up too.

His smirk grew even bigger

"Well, I always thought you would be the one and only girl to resist me... But it looks like you proved me wrong" He turned over onto his side casually, acting as if nothing had happened. I was shocked more at myself than Damon, he made himself out to be the guy that seduced anything with a pulse - which is sick because if we did have sex, I barely even had a pulse.

I jumped onto the huge bed which he lay in, and started to hit him as hard as I could.

"You sick bastard! I was hardly even alive when you brought me home!" I shouted at him, still punching him with all my strength, hoping that I was hurting him. He probably couldn't even feel the impact because; one, I was human and two, I had hardly any energy left after last night's kidnapping events.

He finally turned around, grabbing my clenched fists and spinning me on top of him - so I was sitting on his bare chest.

"Stop hitting me" He uttered, pushing my wrists down toward him. He looked at me straight in the eye, studying my face. "I was joking, how could you even think that I'd do that to you?" He asked, frowning at me; un-impressed that I'd believed what he'd said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was in bed with you half naked and you suggested that we did? If we didn't, then why did we sleep in the same bed?" I demanded, giving him a hard glare. His hands loosened on my wrists, causing me to instantly pull my body off his. His mouth turned into a straight line before speaking.

"Well somebody had to protect you, believe me it wasn't my first choice of things to do last night"

I collapsed next to him, still shattered. There I was thinking that Damon was actually a nice person, but I was fooled. However, he did save my life. I owed him much more than anything I could ever give him. "Whatever. I can look after myself." I told him, brushing my knotted hair through with my fingers. This definitely calls for a shower.

He closed his eyes and forced an unbelievable laugh, and muttered something rude under his breath.

"How did you know where I was yesterday?" I asked out of curiosity, I was trying to remember what happened the previous night and the pieces I did recall weren't very nice, stomach clenching in fact. I shuddered at the thought of being back in that house.

"Several minutes after you left, Elena got a text message saying to come to a certain address and not to bring me or Stefan. We all thought it was pretty out of the ordinary, especially as there was an address. We drove over and me and Stefan listened to the activity inside the house he hit you.. and you trying to escape. So we rushed in to get you, and well you know the rest..." He mumbled, half asleep.

I nodded, although knowing he wasn't looking at me. "Damon?" I asked him, wondering if he was still awake.

He murmured in reply, turning around to face me. His face calm and utterly gorgeous. He lay completely still, the only thing that moved was his chest; inhaling and exhaling the air. I reached down onto the floor, picking up the bare white bed covers. I pulled them gently over him, tucking them in around him.

"Thank you for saving me" I whispered, an innocent smile crept up onto his lips in reply.


End file.
